


Adopting a Highmay

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Prompt Fic, Send GC weird prompts: The adventure continues in this all-new feature length film.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, the work sounded ideal: an all-expenses-paid voucher to pretend that her carbon footprint had shrunk to the negatives in exchange for a couple of glances over the side of the road a month. But in reality the steady walk up and down the dusty grass while acrid-stenched cars wheeled dust and the occasional puddle of exhaust over her. She wiped her mouth, spat, and leaned down to spear yet another dented can."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adopting a Highmay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "mei fan + community service AU". How? How do you guys think of these things? I don't. Okay.
> 
> Hey, I'll write literally anything for these two. I'll write a Veggie Tales crossover. I'll write an AU in which they both write Transformers mpreg slash fiction. Don't question my faith (but please don't send me these two prompts; I'm not trying for a Darwin Award here; yeah, yeah, boo all you want that I've crushed your dreams).
> 
> Unedited/unbeta'd due to length. Enjoy, and thank you for reading!

The road stretched out for a seemingly and completely endless two kilometres of nothing. Two kilometres, marked off from the sign that read

_ADOPT A HIGHWAY!: THIS SECTION OF ROAD HAS BEEN CLAIMED BY XING HIGH SCHOOL_

followed by a phone number and detailed instructions on how to claim your _very own_ segment of the highway; Lan Fan could picture the phones ripping from the pockets day in and day out to the thrumming beat of the absolutely enticing opportunity.

Adopt a highway.

Yes, the work sounded ideal: an all-expenses-paid voucher to pretend that her carbon footprint had shrunk to the negatives in exchange for a couple of glances over the side of the road a month. But in reality the steady walk up and down the dusty grass while acrid-stenched cars wheeled dust and the occasional puddle of exhaust over her. She wiped her mouth, spat, and leaned down to spear yet another dented can.

Her lip curled.

Not that Lan Fan didn’t care about the environment, but how much _could_ a high school student—even an infamous junior like herself—do?

And instead of studying further—despite her intelligence, she had to work harder than _anyone_ in the top five of the school ranking, who bragged about how little homework they did and cried about scoring a ninety-nine on a final exam—or practising her skills in martial art or in public speaking, Lan Fan had to stoop down every four or five steps to clean up some arrogant asshole’s last meal or smoke break.

On some level she reasoned that the task hardened her to the burdens she’d face as a public speaker, as an activist, as a politician: Years from now, sitting in a white palace, she would never forget the dusky afternoons of her junior year.

At least the punishment was made _somewhat_ more tolerable by her girlfriend, currently the freshman valedictorian. Although the next several years would assist in that decision, Lan Fan could more or less foresee May’s easy rise to the top. The girl who had been sneaking a live panda into school for a semester and a half without anyone—but Lan Fan—noticing for _months_? May would go places, and with luck Lan Fan could catch the starlight coming off of her that day.

Speaking _of_ May, said girlfriend had trotted over to Lan Fan’s right to jab her with the spearing stick. The butt end, but nonetheless. “So, Lan Fan, _did_ you have to punch him in the face?”

Lan Fan stabbed through the crumpled hamburger wrapper. “He insulted you and Ling,” she mumbled.

“Yes, and then the two of _us_ ended up stuck with community service for a month while he got a pat on the back.” May rubbed her temples. “You know him. Ed’s that abrasive to everyone. Which is why I prefer her little brother.” She grinned and Lan Fan frowned; with a gentle bump of the hips, May brushed her hand against Lan Fan’s wrist. “I told you, Lannie; he’s a friend. I don’t have some _secret thing_ with him.” May giggled, squeezed Lan Fan’s hand. “You really think I’d be dating you for a year if I liked some sophomore with a rocket physics obsession?”

“It’s not that.” Without letting go of May’s hand, Lan Fan bridged the space between them to fold her girlfriend into a one-armed embrace. “ _I_ was the one who got in trouble for punching _him_.”

May nodded against her chest. Her braids shifted, the humidity and heat of the afternoon having curled and frizzed the tips, and idly Lan Fan wondered if she could convince May to let her brush and rebraid her soft hair. “Yes, and the sky’s blue, too, if we’re saying the obvious.”

“I mean—you didn’t.”

May blinked. “. . . and the grass is green.”

Lan Fan huffed. “You didn’t have to come out here with me. Why—why did—”

“Because,” said May, _firmly_ , as if revealing a universal truth that would yield to neither time nor space, “I go where you go.” Lan Fan felt the heat creep into her cheeks; May beamed. “And because how could I _miss_ another one of your patented Lan Fan blushes?”

Opening and closing her mouth in rapid succession, Lan Fan averted her gaze. “Shut up.”

“Or what You’re gonna punch me, too?” May teased; Lan Fan whapped her, gently, on the hip with the spearing stick, and May burst out laughing. “I didn’t feel that at all. Gone soft, huh?”

Lan Fan replied with a shrug as she took up another can. “I could never hurt you.”


End file.
